Darkness Gift
by Riku's chick
Summary: This is my first fic. It's about Riku and how he falls for a mysterious girl.
1. The Big City

Intro  
  
There was a girl full of mysterious power. That power could be used for darkness or good. When she grows older and decides that on the day were she meets her fate, only will she know what to do. Also she may hate her father or join this once who was good sage, but now an evil sage. A sage curious  
about the heartless and the door to what?...  
  
Chapter 1  
The Big City Three years later....... Huhhh. When are we going to get off this road? said Goofy. I really don't, and I really don't know where or when this road is going to end said Sora. "Oh phooey"! said Donald. So the guys stayed on the road for 40 more days until now. Sora, Goofy and Donald walked through a cave and when they got out they saw something. Wow! What is it? asked Sora. Looks like a city. It's suppose to be different from a town. said Donald. Sure does look different from a town and it's bigger, got more buildings and all said Goofy. Why are we just standing guys, come on lets go check it out! said Sora. When they were in the big city they were gazing everywhere. Wow! Now that I'm closer to the building they do seem really tall, said Sora. Hey is that Yuffie over there!? said Donald. Yeah it is said Sora. Yuffie, Yuffie, hey Yuffie over here it's us! shouted the guys. Oh hi Sora, Donald, Goofy said Yuffie. Sora you look different? What's that suppose to mean Yuffie? asked Sora. Well you're a little taller, your hair is longer, your clothes are different, you look a little more serious and now you have muscles. Hey said Sora. I said you had some muscles Sora, it's just cause last time I saw you, you were flat, said Yuffie. Well your hair is longer, your outfit is different and you look like you have a little more meat on your bones said Sora. Well anyways it's good to see you guys said Yuffie. Yuffie what is this place? asked Donald. It's called Dark City, because at night it really gets dark, even with the streetlights on. Well I can go for some root beer right now said Sora. I can go for something to drink too said Goofy. Me three said Donald. All right guys, I'll take you to Palm Lagoon for something to drink, said Yuffie. So they drinked and caught up lost time. I'm tired said Goofy. Me too said Donald. I'll buy you guys a room said Yuffie. It sure will be nice to sleep in a bed said Sora. So she bought the guys a room at Dark Inn. So Yuffie walked the guys to their room. Donald and Goofy go in. Yuffie is walking away. Sora just stands in the hallway. Yuffie! Yeah Sora. Why did you come here, to this town? Well, Leon told me to meet him here. He's suppose to bring some people with him. He was also suppose to be here today, but. I don't know. Yuffie starts to walk. Oh! Thanks for helping us out Yuffie. I swear I'll pay you back. No you don't have to do that Sora, anything for a friend. But I want to said Sora. Well if you need anything my room is downstairs, number 44. Good night Sora. Good night Yuffie. So Sora goes inside the room. Goofy is lying on the bed. Where's Donald? asks Sora. In the bathroom says Goofy. Sora turns of the lights and then takes off his shirt. Sora lies down on the bed. Good night Goofy says Sora. Goofy. Goofy! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! That means Goofy's asleep says Sora to himself. Man I'm glad there's two beds and I'm glad I don't have to sleep with Goofy because he would hog up the whole bed and kick me out. Poor Donald! Snore, snore, snore! Man, Goofy snores loud. 13 minutes later Sora hears "flush"! That means Donald's done with the bathroom. Hi Sora, says Donald coming out of the bathroom. Hey Donald. Whew! What is that smell asks Sora. Sora if I were you I wouldn't go into the bathroom for about 45 to 55 minutes says Donald. Right says Sora. Good night Sora. Night Donald. Snore, snore, snore. Goofy thought Sora. And then he was asleep. 


	2. A fight

Chapter 2  
A fight Around 3:00 Sora wakes up. He woke up from a nightmare. It was about Ansem. He succeed in opening the final keyhole and the to darkness. Ansem had also killed Kairi in front of Sora's eyes. Sora gets out of bed and then puts on his shirt and shoes. Whew, I can still smell that awful smell in the bathroom that Donald left. Sora goes outside for a walk and fresh air. Man it really does get dark at night and even with the streetlights on, thought Sora. Rumble, rumble, rumble. Oh man it's going to rain. As rain poured Sora's head he walked. Nice blade! Who said that? said Sora. Wait! That's a keyblade. That means you are Sora. How do you know my name!? said Sora. Aren't you the one who wields the keyblade? So Sora left me have a better look at it. Come out and show yourself! said Sora. Are you scared? No! said Sora. I can tell you're a girl by your voice, tell me what is your names? asks Sora. Why do you want to know my name? What will use will you have for it, when you are dead! Well Sora you can call me Death, because I will be the cause of yours. Then it thundered and Sora saw a shadow move. Ready or not here I come! Ha! said Sora. Let's fight. So Sora swung his keyblade at the shadow, but the girl blocked it. So then she aims her blade at Sora and gets him. Ouch says Sora. The great Sora that defeated Ansem. Mmh! Is that all you have? I thought this was going to be a challenge. Why are you hiding? Says Sora. BAM! Sora gets hit good. Man, whoever she is, she's good, I hope I can get her. It's been awhile since I fought said Sora to himself. Bang, Bam and Whack! Sora tries to the best that he can do. I don't know if I can keep this up for long, I'm surprised she's not tired, thought Sora. Are you giving up already?! No! says Sora. Man her fighting skills remind me of Riku's and Ansem's, but a little more stronger and quicker than them. She must be toying with me, cause one good hit and I should be out thought Sora. Man I need to work on my blocking. Then the girl rushes towards Sora and. Bam! Sora was out. There lied Sora on the wet floor. Hmph! Not so great now Sora said the girl. So she walks away from Sora. Then she turns at the alley. You shouldn't have done that. Huh? Who said that? thought the girl. She turns around and sees a guy, kind of. She sees him in a long black coat with a hood, the hood is up, but she can kind of see his face. And when it thunders she can see his face better. Are you the one ready to fight? asked the guy. Mmh said the girl. So she got out her blade. The guy swung and flipped his sword out from his coat. Huh! The girl swung her sword at him and he blocked it. He blocked my move, he got lucky thought the girl. So he swung it at her and.. Bam! She blocked it. They went at it, back and forth. I'm going to use my sonic move, thought the guy. So he zooms towards her and raises his sword. He swings it at her, but she blocks it. What!? She's the first person that ever blocked that move, thought the guy. And for the final hit, I'll make that move, said the girl. 


	3. Found

Chapter 3  
Found And.... Bam! The girl did make the final move. Now the guy was against the wall and injured. Mmp!, said the girl. I better kill him now for good, she thought. So she raised her sword and swung it down. Stop! The girl stops her from killing him. Leon!, she says. Don't kill him, I might now him said Leon. So do you know him? asked the girl. I can't tell right now, it's to dark. Did you just get here? asked the girl. Nice to see you too replied Cloud. And "no," I came with Leon and Aerith said Cloud. Then where is she now? asked the girl. She should be with Yuffie said Cloud. Leon! shouted Yuffie running towards him. It's about time you got here. Yuffie where's Aerith? asked Cloud. Isn't she with you? said Yuffie. No, Aerith I guess is still looking for you said Cloud. Oh, by the way guys have you seen Sora? He's not in his room said Yuffie. Sora's here? said Leon. Yeah said Yuffie. So I guess you haven't seen him said Yuffie. Then let's go look for him said Leon. I have already seen Sora said the girl. Where? said Yuffie. Back there said the girl. How was he? asked Cloud. Unconscious replied the girl. Let's go get him said Yuffie. But what about him? said Cloud pointing to the guy against the wall, who was knocked out. You'll carry him on your shoulders said Leon to the girl. Fine she says. So they ran to Sora and they found him there lying sown on the ground and he really looked bad. What happen to Sora? Asked Yuffie. I really don't know said Leon. Is Sora dead? Asked Yuffie. NO, but he looks like it said Cloud. Let's take him to his room said Yuffie. 


	4. It's You

Chapter 4  
It's You Hey Leon and Cloud! What happened shouted Goofy as Leon carried Sora into the room. Ssshhhh! You might wake him up said Yuffie. Gosh, sorry said Goofy as he covered his mouth. What happened to Sora? asked Donald in a calm voice. We don't know said Leon. Then Goofy shouts out, "I hope Sora's okay"! Sssshhh! said Yuffie. Huh! Where am I? says Sora as he's starting to wake up. Your in your hotel room said Donald. What happened back there Sora? asked Yuffie. Yuffie he just woke up, when he's ready he'll tell us said Cloud. Sora are you ready? asked Leon. I am, kind of said Sora. What do you remember Sora? asked Donald. Well. well. I, I, I woke up a little while after I went to sleep and I felt like going for a walk. So I did and it rains was pouring on me. Next thing I know I'm talking to this girl and she wants to see my keyblade and then we fight. She is good and she was toying with me, I could tell because it's been a while since I fought and then all of a sudden she gave me this powerful hit. I was lucky because if she really wanted to she would of killed me said Sora. Do you know what she looks like? asked Yuffie. No, I don't remember and I didn't get a good look at her since it was very dark outside. So how did you find me? asked Sora. Well said Yuffie. Actually R.. Yuffie, Leon and Cloud! Oh Donald, Goofy and Sora said Aerith. Hi Aerith said Yuffie. Hi there she said. Oh! What happened to Sora? He was attacked said Leon. Come to my room all of you said Aerith. Why? asked Yuffie. Just come said Aerith. So everyone went to her room.  
  
Who's he? asked Yuffie. I was fighting him earlier said the girl. Hm? said Sora. What? said Aerith. It's just that he looks so familiar said Sora. Yeah said Goofy and Donald. Hmmmm said the guy lying on the bed. He's waking up said Sora. Where am I? he asked. You are in Dark City said Cloud. Who are you? he asked. Well I'm Yuffie. I'm Aerith. Cloud. Leon. Goofy. Donald. And I'm S.. Sora said the guy. Huh! said Sora. How do you know my name? Ouch said the guy softly as he touched his head. There was silence. What is your name? asked Aerith. My name, my name is. It's. It's me Riku! Riku! said Sora. Huh! Huh! Huh, whispered everyone. I knew it said Sora. Riku! shouted Sora and then gave him a big hug. I missed you said Sora. Still soft Sora, I guess something's don't change said Riku. So. Riku where is King Mickey? asked Donald. We separated when we got into the city, but he said we would meet later. Riku you can take off your blindfold off now said Sora reaching for it. "NO"! I mean no said Riku. I wonder why Riku won't take off his blindfold, maybe he's gone blind. I guess I will have to ask him later when we are alone thought Sora. So Goofy and Donald went on about King Mickey and Sora's mind kind of wandered off. Mmmm! I wish I could talk to Riku alone. Hey! That girl, that girl she looks familiar and she reminds me of someone, but I've never seen her before, I wonder what her name is thought Sora. Maybe when she speaks I will recognize her voice thought Sora. The girl walks out of the room and Cloud follows her out and then he comes back in the room without her. Where did she go? asks Aerith. She's going to her room replied Cloud. Now you should rest said Leon to Riku. Exactly everyone should rest up. Come Riku I'll take you to your room said Leon. I'm coming too, I mean I will share a room with him said Sora. Finally I won't have to share a bed with Goofy thought Donald. 


	5. Memory Lost

Chapter 5  
Memory Lost Later in Riku and Sora's room..  
  
Riku! There is so much I want to ask you said Sora. I know said Riku. So go ahead and ask me away. Riku what was it like, you know being around Ansem and becoming one with him? Ansem? Ansem? Who is Ansem? asked Riku. What! You don't remember who Ansem is? said Sora. That name, it sounds familiar. And now thinking about it, I can't remember the past, really. I hardly remember Kairi. She's kind of a blur to me said Riku. I remember her well said Sora. So, Riku your telling me you don't really remember nothing? Mickey told me I lost my memories. He says I might get my memories back, but then I might not. What do you remember? asked Sora. I remember you and Kairi and this horrible evil laugh that kind of still haunts me, I don't know why and I don't know who is laughing and why. Sounds like Ansem to me thought Sora. Is that all you remember asked Sora. No, kind of. For some reason I remember "darkness and heartlesses". I hope he gets his memories back thought Sora. Do you remember why you went to the dark side? Yeah. I wanted to get off that island, I wanted to explore new worlds. I felt the water surrounding our island was a prison. But now I am trying to go back to that island, to "home" and so are you. Also I kind of sensed some emptiness between us and I wanted to fill it. Then the storm came and it seemed like you only cared for was Kairi, that's when I thought you didn't care for me and if I found Kairi first then you would care about me too. I guess I was afraid of rejection from you and Kairi. Riku! We will always be friends, no matter what said Sora. I do care for you. And then it was silent for a couple of seconds. So how did you get knocked out? asked Sora. A girl! After I saw her battle you I thought it was time for someone to show her a lesson said Riku. You mean you saw us battle and you didn't do anything until the fight was over! Hey, I thought you could it, after all you did defeat me said Riku. But you lost too and it's been a while since I have fought said Sora. So did you get a good look at her? asked Sora. No! Her hood was up and it was too dark out. You know that girl that was in the room? asked Sora. No, not really because I was kind of crowded and I guess she was to close to the door said Riku. Anyways I think she is the girl that we were fighting said Sora. How did she look? asked Riku. I don't know her hood was up too said Sora. That's a lot of help said Riku. You know Riku. Sora can we please finish this conversation later I am really tired and my head hurts, I want it to heal said Riku. Goodnight. Goodnight Riku. And then they went to sleep. 


End file.
